


Drabbles

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Polyamory, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a place to dump random exo drabbles~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you put the ART in my HEART [xiuhun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun has an art project and he wants minseok's body as his canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for jenn ❤ i wanted to write more xiuhun and she provided me with some prompts! i couldn't pass this one up even though i didn't go too deep into the writing on the body aspect of it, but we can just pretend. enjoy? :3

The second Minseok shifts in his seat, Sehun swats his shoulder. “Don’t move,” he whines from somewhere behind him. Minseok wants to turn around and see what he’s doing, but that would only invoke more of Sehun’s ire. He’s been extremely focused, telling Minseok how to sit, where to look, how to angle his body so that Sehun can paint him just as he wants. Minseok would be more annoyed, but it’s cute, how determined Sehun is to create a masterpiece. 

“But don’t you think I’m already a masterpiece?” Minseok had teased earlier that afternoon when Sehun had come back from his art class brandishing his sketchbook and bright eyed. “I remember you saying something about how beautiful you thought I was when I was sucking your cock--” 

“That’s not the point!” Sehun exclaimed, the tips of his ears red. “I want to turn you into art. Please?” 

And really, how could Minseok say no to that? 

Sehun was not only determined but he was completely secretive, too. All he did was reassure Minseok that the paint would wash out and then yanked his shirt off over his head. Minseok was smart enough to drag Sehun into the bathroom where the chances of getting paint over the carpet was much less minimal, and even though the space is cramped, Minseok would much rather sit in the bathtub than risk getting the apartment ruined. 

Thankfully, Sehun is being very careful, taking his time with whatever he’s drawing onto Minseok’s back and down his left arm. “I know you’re keeping this secret, but can you at least tell me what this assignment is supposed to be about?” Minseok asks. 

Sehun makes a soft humming noise and Minseok can just picture him making a face at his back before he steps out of the tub and sits on the ledge in front of him. He has paint all over his hands, deep green along his hairline where he must have pushed back his bangs, and smudges of yellow on his nose and right cheek. He looks adorable as he smiles at Minseok and says, “We’re supposed to create _living art_.” He wrinkles his nose. “Whatever that means. Jongin mentioned doing something totally hipstery with flower crowns, but my idea is better.” He grins, twirling his paintbrush in his fingers, and a second later it flies right out of his hand to splatter bright blue paint against the mirror before toppling down into the sink. 

“Oops,” Sehun says, looking half panicked, half sheepish, and Minseok sighs loudly, shaking his head. “I’ll clean it up, I swear.” 

“You’d better,” he says seriously, and Sehun nods so fiercely, his hair flops into his face. Minseok reaches out to brush it back and Sehun practically nuzzles into his palm, beaming under the affection. “So are you done? Can I look yet?”

“No, not yet!” Sehun exclaims. He stands and fiddles around with the paints and brushes scattered across the floor. “I still have to do your other arm and then your chest and--” 

Minseok chuckles, amused by Sehun’s excitement. “You know, you just got this assignment today. We could’ve waited until later to do this. Were you that eager to start? You’re always complaining about your art class and now it’s like you can’t stop.” 

Sehun shrugs, dipping a thinner brush into a pool of bright yellow paint. “Well, this is actually kind of fun,” he says. “Painting on you is way more interesting than painting a boring portrait or something.” He steps back into the bathtub, this time settling down in front of Minseok and draws a line straight along his collarbone. Minseok stays perfectly still, watches the concentration in Sehun’s eyes. “And besides,” he adds, “I can help you wash off all the paint afterward.” He smirks up at Minseok, who just rolls his eyes, but thinks that that would definitely be a good way to end this. 

“In that case, you better pick up the pace,” Minseok says, “I have a shift at the library tonight, and I’m supposed to meet Jongdae for dinner.” 

“Jongdae can eat by himself,” Sehun huffs so petulantly, Minseok can’t help but laugh and reach up to ruffle his hair. “No moving!” he exclaims, but hastily tacks on a, “Please,” when Minseok raises a brow at him. “Anyway, you can’t rush art. That’s what our professor says.” 

Minseok decides that doesn’t even need a response, just sits still as Sehun continues to paint, pausing every once in awhile to switch brushes or paints. Minseok wasn’t sure what exactly he was getting himself into when Sehun proposed his idea earlier, but he can’t say he hasn’t been enjoying this. Sehun when he’s focused like this is exceptionally cute; it’s the way he gets when he’s working on a dance routine, fully concentrating on making sure he hits each movement perfectly, or when he’s reviewing notes for exams, hunched over the tiny table in the kitchen in the early morning as Minseok makes him hot chocolate because he hates coffee. 

Even if Minseok can’t see what the hell Sehun’s turning him into, spending the afternoon quietly like this is much better than doing the laundry or the reading for his class tomorrow. There’s time for that later, and right now he’s happy to help Sehun however he can, listening to his stories about his professors or how lunch went with Lu Han earlier, which Minseok’s sure he’ll hear all about from Lu Han again, told in a completely different way. 

By the time Sehun declares he’s finished, there’s paint practically all over Minseok’s upper body and dripping down the sides and floor of their bathtub. Sehun, too, has splotches of purple on his face, his fingertips a dark brownish color from all the mixed paints, and there’s streaks of color in his hair. He’s beaming though, completely unconcerned about the mess, and eyeing Minseok so delightedly he can’t even be annoyed by the prospect of cleaning up the tub later. 

“You look amazing,” Sehun says, helping him out of the tub. “Like, yeah, you always look good, but I totally outdid myself here.” 

“Thanks, Sehun,” Minseok says with an amused smile tugging at his lips. He carefully steps around the paints on the floor to check himself out in the mirror and he’s not entirely sure what he was expecting, but Sehun is right. This is pretty amazing. 

Sehun’s art skills don’t go far beyond squiggly shapes and flower designs, but that’s enough it seems to make Minseok look like a painting come to life. “Wow, Sehun,” he says, meeting Sehun’s eyes through the mirror for a moment, smiling when he notices the brief uncertainty on Sehun’s face. He goes back to tracing every line and drawing on his body, twisting around to see as much as he can. It’s bright, colorful, a large yellow-orange sun on the left side of his back, with flowers and streaks of paint filling up the rest, winding around to his front and down his arms. 

“Come on,” Sehun says, tugging at one of the belt loops on Minseok’s pants so as to not ruin the paint. “I need to take the pictures and then we’ll be done. You can look at yourself later.” 

Minseok snorts but lets Sehun drag him out to the living room where there’s better light spilling in through the windows. Sehun pulls out a fancy looking camera from his bookbag, one of the few the school loans out to students in art classes. Sehun’s been a little in love with it since his first project for his class at the start of the semester, discovering an interest in photography he didn’t know he really had, but Minseok had been the subject of one too many photos for Sehun’s instagram to not be too surprised. Now he’s been saving up to buy a camera of his own, taking on a few extra shifts at his job as a waiter at a pizza place right off campus. 

“So,” Minseok says, “how do you want to do this?” 

Sehun directs Minseok where to stand, moving things out of the way to make the space nicer and fiddling with the camera before snapping a few pictures. It’s like Minseok’s been thrust onto the set of an impromptu photoshoot, the way Sehun takes photo after photo, pointing around their living room for where he wants Minseok to stand or sit. When Minseok strikes an exaggerated pose against the window, Sehun breaks out into a fit of giggles, almost doubling over in his mirth and Minseok grins as Sehun runs up to kiss him sloppily on the mouth, again and again. 

“Thank you for indulging me with this,” Sehun says after he’s had his fill of kisses. 

“Anytime, baby,” Minseok says, reaching up to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “Now, let’s get cleaned up, okay?” 

The bathroom really is a mess and Minseok sighs as he takes it all in, wondering where to even begin. Sehun is picking up the discarded brushes in the tub and dumping them in the sink to wash off and Minseok  
idly picks up a dry brush and reaches out to drag it down the shell of Sehun’s ear. Sehun lets out a gasp, jolting back and slamming a hand over his ear. He eyes Minseok, a little confused, a little intrigued, and Minseok, on impulse, trails the tip along the side of his face, his jaw. 

“You know, I think you’d make a pretty great canvas, too,” Minseok says with a slight smirk, Sehun’s adam’s apple jumping in his throat. “Your body is so nice.” 

“Yeah?” Sehun says, sounding a little breathless as Minseok continues down his neck until he meets the collar of Sehun’s shirt. 

“Yeah,” Minseok agrees, deciding maybe cleaning up can wait until later, enjoying the flush on Sehun’s face, the interest in his eyes. He reaches out to curl a hand around the back of Sehun’s neck, pulls him down into a slow, steady kiss. “Since you’re done with me now, I think it's time I paint you.”

Minseok’s still got paint all over his body, but he figures he can deal with one set of ruined sheets when he’s got Sehun spread out across the bed. And he does paint Sehun, simply dragging the dry brush over his skin until he's whimpering, painting him with little marks over his pale chest, the slim curve of his hips, the strong muscles of his thighs, and when Sehun comes, splattering white over his abs, Minseok thinks he's the most beautiful of all.

"Living art," he says, and laughs when Sehun tackles him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. and now i remember why i never write through minseok's pov 
> 
> 2\. i apologize for the title lol bye 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


	2. playtime [kaibaek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!au - baekhyun wants to play but his puppy just wants to sleep and isn’t it usually the other way around??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for dear jay who gave me the prompt!! ❤ i just really wanted some kaibaek especially with puppy!jongin \o/

The apartment is quiet. Too quiet. Baekhyun can’t stand the quiet, honestly. He likes loud music, the television running when he’s attempting to cook, the sound of traffic through the windows he leaves open nearly all day long. He likes singing loudly in the mornings and the echo of his voice in the shower and it’s strange, to come home to a completely quiet apartment, especially when he knows it’s not empty. 

“Jongin?” he calls out from the doorway as he slips out of his shoes and makes his way inside, stopping in the kitchen to drop off the few bags of grocery he’d picked up on the way back. The apartment still rings in silence and Baekhyun heads down to the bedroom where he finds Jongin lying in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in blankets, only the fluffy top of his head visible from his nest. He chuckles, shaking his head, because he really shouldn’t be surprised. 

He sets his laptop case down on the floor by the door, then flings himself onto the bed, laughing loudly at the startled yelp that Jongin lets out. Baekhyun almost takes a knee to the nose as Jongin flails, struggling out of his cocoon and glancing around wildly as he wakes up. “Hey, it’s just me,” Baekhyun says, reaching out to gently pet Jongin’s head, feeling a little guilty for scaring him. “You okay?” 

Jongin yawns halfway through a nod, his soft brown hair flopping in his face, and his cute little puppy ears flopping right along with him. Baekhyun smiles, fingers moving easily from Jongin’s hair to scratch softly at his ears and Jongin practically melts, a tired, pleased smile stretching across his face. “Welcome home,” he says sleepily as he surges forward into Baekhyun’s lap, using him as a pillow instead. 

“Are you going back to sleep? Seriously?” Baekhyun says, frowing. “I just got home!” 

“Tired,” mumbles Jongin. 

“And how long have you slept today already?” Baekhyun says. He grins down at Jongin when he peers sheepishly up at him, pokes his forehead until Jongin wrinkles his nose and snuggles closer. 

“A few hours, maybe,” he says eventually. “But I was good, okay? I came home after work and did the laundry before napping.” 

“Wow, so domestic,” Baekhyun teases, laughing when Jongin makes a little growling noise into his stomach. Jongin, for all his genetical dog instincts, is more like a puppy than anything with real bite, and when Baekhyun brushes his fingers over his ears again, he softens right up. “Come on, you’re gonna help me with dinner.” 

Jongin whines, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist so tightly, he slides across the bed as Baekhyun climbs out of it. Baekhyun just laughs at him, waits at the edge of the bed until Jongin emerges, looking rumpled in just a pair of sweats and one of Baekhyun’s own oversized t-shirts. His fluffy tail hangs behind him as he latches onto Baekhyun’s back and shuffles after him back to the kitchen. 

Despite his reluctance, Jongin helps Baekhyun cook without too much complaint. They’re better in the kitchen together than they are on their own, moving around each other with ease though it hadn’t always been like that. When Jongin moved in two years ago, there’d been many days of burnt food and even more of takeout until Chanyeol deemed them hopeless and taught them enough basics so they could feed themselves. It was Chanyeol who’d introduced Baekhyun to Jongin in the first place; as another dog-hybrid, he and Jongin were casual friends who occasionally met up for drinks. When Baekhyun had mentioned needing a dancer or choreographer for a video marketing project his company was working on, Chanyeol was the one who suggested Jongin. “He’s a hybrid, too, though,” Chanyeol had warned him, because he knew how some people and especially corporations still looked down on hybrids, despite all the advancement in society, how most hybrids lived in unison with humans. 

“Fuck if I care,” Baekhyun had said. “Give me his number.” 

That had been a year before Jongin had moved in; two meetings was all it took for Baekhyun to be nearly entirely captivated by the tall, handsome dog-hybrid who blushed easily and moved with such grace and had the best ass he’d ever seen (other than his own, of course). 

Now Baekhyun can’t imagine what his life was like before Jongin, before he had someone to come home to in the evenings, someone to spend time with on the weekends, even if it’s just lying in bed wasting away half the day. That tends to happen a lot because Jongin, despite being a dog-hybrid, is so much like a cat, preferring to lounge around at their apartment, napping on the couch, watching movies on his laptop in bed. Baekhyun doesn’t usually mind; it’s cute, Jongin is cute, and he loves being able to relax with him just as much as he does dragging him out to play. 

“Hey,” Jongin says suddenly, pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts and almost knocking him over with the force of his hip bump. “What’s got you so quiet?” 

“Just thinking,” Baekhyun says with a shrug, poking at the pieces of chicken in the frying pan, wondering if they’re done yet. He’s starving. 

“What about?” Jongin asks, looking curious as he hops onto the counter to watch him. 

“You, of course,” Baekhyun says with a wide grin. “What else?” 

Jongin groans, looking pointedly away, but his face still flushes to Baekhyun’s delight. “So cute,” Baekhyun coos, abandoning the food to pinch Jongin’s cheek. “My puppy~” 

“Shut up, shut up,” Jongin says, batting at his hands until Baekhyun’s laughing and an involuntary grin is spreading across his own face. He hops right back off the counter and leaves the kitchen, and Baekhyun doesn’t mind, knows he’s feeling a little embarrassed and is probably gonna hide on the couch until he feels better. 

He focuses on finishing up their dinner and putting away the rest of the groceries he bought. When he’s done and everything’s set out on the counter ready to go, he finds Jongin dozing on the couch, the television playing a Harry Potter rerun. 

“Sleeping again?” he says, crouching down to peer into Jongin’s face. He tweaks Jongin’s nose with his fingers, grins as he snuffles and tries to roll over. “I can’t believe you’d rather sleep than keep me company.” When Jongin doesn’t answer, Baekhyun slides his hands under his shirt and tickles him. Jongin splutters out a laugh, flailing, and topples right off the couch and into Baekhyun’s lap. “See? Isn’t this much more fun than napping?” 

“No,” Jongin says petulantly, and he looks so disgruntled that Baekhyun sweeps into kiss him soundly on the mouth. Jongin makes a surprised little noise but then kisses right back, his tail thumping softly against Baekhyun’s thigh as it gets deeper, more heated. He’s breathless when Baekhyun finally pulls back, and curls his fingers into Baekhyun’s shirt as if to keep him there. 

“Awake now?” Baekhyun asks, smirking a little at how dazedly Jongin nods. He scratches the nape of Jongin’s neck, feels him shiver. “Good. Let’s eat, okay? And if you play with me tonight, we can spend all weekend in bed if you want.” 

Jongin narrows his eyes at him, suspicious. Baekhyun stares right back, totally serious. He doesn’t mind spending the weekend lazing around; after this week, he thinks he’ll need it. Tonight though, he’s bursting with energy, wants to play video games or go on a walk to the park down the street after they eat. A sleepy Jongin is adorable, but Baekhyun would like to _do_ something and it’s no fun on his own. 

“Okay,” Jongin says finally, once he seems to have decided Baekhyun’s not kidding around. “But kiss me again first.” 

Baekhyun laughs and pulls Jongin close. “Gladly,” he says, and does just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kaibaek so much i really need to write them more;;; 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


	3. call it magic (when i'm with you) [chankai]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter!au - chanyeol’s always reminding jongin that everyday can be magical, even when jongin’s not using any actual magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ang ❤ who tweeted [this prompt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CVf9LvcWsAAYwHG.png) earlier and i was inspired!

Jongin wakes up to a loud pounding sound coming from somewhere in the apartment, rolling around in bed a few times before he finally pulls himself up with a groan. He runs a hand through his hair, blinks against the bright sunlight that’s spilling in through the open curtained windows. The hammering noise is still going on, with occasional pauses in between, and Jongin pulls himself out of bed. He pulls on the sweatshirt lying at the foot of the bed and wanders out to find the source of the noise. 

He’s not expecting to find Chanyeol sitting in the middle of the living room with a set of wooden planks, nails and a hammer in his hand. “What’re you doing?” Jongin questions. 

“Oh hey,” Chanyeol says brightly, looking up at him. “You’re awake.” He glances down at the hammer and then winces. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

“Yes,” Jongin says, pouting a little for effect as he maneuvers his way around the living room to Chanyeol’s side. “But I’ll forgive you if you tell me what you’re doing.” 

“I’m building a shelf!” Chanyeol says, gesturing toward the few pieces of boards that have already been nailed together. “For you,” he adds, nudging Jongin’s ribs. 

Jongin gapes at him. “What for?” he says, bewildered. Jongin doesn’t remember ever mentioning the need of a shelf, and besides, if he did, he could magic one faster than Chanyeol has put together half of it. 

“Well, you keep leaving your spellbooks all around the house and have you seen some of them? They’re huge! I think I’ve stubbed my toes on that giant one with the cauldron image on the front like twenty times just this week!” Chanyeol exclaims, and Jongin sheepishly rubs the back of his neck because, yeah, okay, Chanyeol has a point. “I figured this will help to keep everything organized. And--before you say it, I know you could find a little spell in one of your books to do this in like thirty seconds, but I don’t care.” He beams at Jongin, reaches out to pat his knee. “I want to do it.” 

“You’re so weird,” Jongin says, a little flabbergasted, a little fond. 

“Says the one who can turn into a cat at will,” Chanyeol snorts, picking his hammer again and focusing back on his project. 

Jongin sits and watches him for a few moments before deciding this is way too boring. How humans can waste precious time building furniture by hand makes no sense to him, but then again, this is part of what Jongin found so attractive about Chanyeol in the first place. Despite being boyfriends with a wizard, Chanyeol has never asked for what could be considered the easy way out in anything. When they’d moved in together, Jongin had quietly whispered _Wingardium Leviosa_ to move all his boxes into the apartment while Chanyeol insisted on carrying everything up from the moving van himself. Sure, he had given up after about the fifth trip, letting Jongin cast the spell on the rest of his belongings stacked out in the hallway, but he hadn’t let Jongin make it too easy for him from the beginning. It’s cute, how Chanyeol firmly insists on his human qualities, even when he thanks Jongin happily with kisses whenever he does allow him to help. 

“I didn’t date you because of your magic,” Chanyeol had said once, on their fourth date, when Jongin might’ve gotten a little too carried away, non-verbally whispering spells that hat taken off half of their clothes a little too fast when Chanyeol had pushed him into his bed. “Let’s take it slow, okay?” 

That’d been only a little mortifying, but Chanyeol had made him quickly forget all about it with his soft touches and the slow, steady way he pulled Jongin out of his jeans. He says that still even now, when Jongin naturally defaults to using magic, but it’s never in a way that makes Jongin feel bad about being a wizard. Instead, Chanyeol shows him just how perfectly fine humans are without magic, something very few people in the wizarding world ever seem to consider. 

It’s almost too early for all these thoughts, but Jongin finds himself smiling as he remembers anyway, glancing back up at Chanyeol who looks so concentrated on building this shelf, _for Jongin_ , that his heart feels suddenly too full, too happy. “Hey,” Jongin says, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders and leaning into him. “Thanks for the shelf.” He presses a little kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth and Chanyeol grins at him, pleased, chases after for more. 

“You’re gonna love it,” Chanyeol says. “I’ll even paint it and everything. We can paint it together.” 

He’s looking at Jongin so hopefully, there’s no way Jongin could ever refuse. Besides, it actually does sound like it’d be fun. “As long as I get to pick the colors,” he says, linking his arm with Chanyeol’s and yawning as he rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Chanyeol says, giving Jongin’s hand a little squeeze. 

-

It takes Chanyeol the better half of the day to finish putting together his shelf. As he works, Jongin cleans up around the house, picking up all the discarded books that Chanyeol keeps tripping over and feeling slightly more and more guilty as he realizes just how much of a mess he’s made. He hadn’t even noticed he’d used so many recently, especially considering many of his books are back at his office at the Ministry. The ones left around the house are old schoolbooks from his Hogwarts days and useless Lockhart tomes that Sehun got him as a joke on his last birthday. 

He piles the books up on the table in the kitchen, stopping to read a few every once in awhile. He’s in the middle of Marwood’s book on Merpeople when Chanyeol finds him, surprising him as he hugs him from behind, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s chest and resting his chin atop his head. 

“What’s that one about?” he asks, leaning over to undoubtedly squint at the pages. “Mermaids?!”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Jongin laughs. “I’m pretty sure I told you they exist.” 

“I didn’t know you had a book on them,” Chanyeol says, swaying Jongin side to side with his excitement. “Can I read it?” 

“Of course you can,” Jongin says, reaching up to pat one of his hands. “If you’re that interested, talk to Junmyeon. He’s met one before.” 

“ _What_ ,” Chanyeol gasps, and when Jongin cranes his neck up to look at him, there’s a shocked expression on his face as if he’s betrayed that Jongin never told him this piece of vital information before. Suddenly Chanyeol lets him go, leaving Jongin feeling unpleasantly chilly and wishing he could wrap his arms around him again, but Chanyeol’s too focused on tapping at the screen of his cell phone, one of those human contraptions that Jongin still hasn’t figured out how to use. Junmyeon, as a Muggle-born, keeps one to stay in touch with his parents and human friends, and even though he and Chanyeol both have tried to get Jongin to adapt to one, too, they haven’t managed to make it stick yet. Jongin would much rather use owls. 

Speaking of owls, Jongin should probably write a letter to his mother soon. He could stop by Kyungsoo’s and see if he can borrow Merlin for the job. Jongin’s last owl, Luna, passed away the previous year and even though she’d been old, it was pretty traumatic. Chanyeol had comforted him for days after it’d happened and offered to go with him to Diagon Alley whenever he was ready to buy a new one. Jongin hasn’t had the heart yet, and Kyungsoo’s been kind enough to let him use his owl whenever Jongin needed. 

Before he can get some parchment and quill to write, Chanyeol has returned, slinging an arm around Jongin’s shoulders as he says, “Want to go look at paints? The shelf is done.” 

“That didn’t take you very long,” Jongin says, surprised, and Chanyeol laughs. 

“You think anything I have to do without magic should take days,” he says, ruffling Jongin’s hair. “It was just a plain, old shelf. No big deal. Though I did almost hammer my thumb a few times.” 

Jongin frowns at that, grabbing his hands to inspect them, but there isn’t anything too obviously injured. He can pull out some of his healing potions if Chanyeol needs it later, but for now just presses a kiss to his fingers that has Chanyeol smiling widely, his eyes so fond Jongin has to look away before he ends up a blushing mess. “I could go, it’d be faster,” Jongin says, closing the book and standing. “I can just Apparate nearby and--”

“You know you shouldn’t,” Chanyeol chides, resting his hands on Jongin’s waist. “And the store’s not even that far.” 

“Yeah, but it’s cold out,” Jongin complains, casting a glance through the window to the wintery, snow-covered streets. 

“Let’s walk,” Chanyeol says decisively, “and you can use that cool blue flames spell to keep us warm, okay? And after we get paints, we can stop for some coffee--I mean, hot chocolate.” 

Jongin laughs but nods, appreciates Chanyeol accommodating his distaste for coffee. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and leans up to kiss him once, twice. Chanyeol’s always reminding him that everyday can be magical, even when Jongin’s not using any actual magic. 

“That sounds good to me,” he says, and lets Chanyeol pull him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i've wanted to do a hp!au for awhile so i hope this is something i can come back and play in in the future!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


	4. never fear [baekchenxing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> royalty!au - single papa!xing royal court au where yixing fumbles through parenthood w/ the "help" of his 2 most trusted advisors: baekchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ali who gave me the prompt! ❤ i've never done an au like this so im sorry if it's totally weird and vague;;; hope u enjoy regardless cry

Yixing is in his study, slowly sifting through the piles of documents and legislation that keeps pouring over his desk. It never seems to end, the amount of work he has to do as ruler of his kingdom, and while it’s a position he greatly adores, sometimes the responsibilities can be too much. Today is one of those days, where everything feels overwhelming, his vision glazing over five sentences through a proposed treaty with a neighboring kingdom. He starts over again and again, but nothing seems to stick, as if the page might as well be blank for all he’s taking in. 

He sets it aside and tiredly rubs at his eyes, his temples. He wonders if maybe a walk around the grounds would wake him up, clear his mind. It’s a nice day out for winter; the sun shines through pleasantly into the study, keeping it warm along with the blazing hearth of the fireplace. 

The more he thinks about it, the better it sounds, and he’s just about to get up and leave for his walk when the door to the study bangs open and Yixing’s given an even better distraction. 

“Papa!” screech two little voices, and Yixing doesn’t have the chance stand before two tiny humans attack him on either side where he’s sits behind his desk. They’re trying to climb up into his lap, the boy faster than the girl, moving up past Yixing to plant himself on the desk itself. Yixing reaches out to pick up his daughter and hold her in his arms, pokes at her nose to hear her squeal. 

“Hey babies,” he says delightedly. “Aren’t you supposed to be in piano lesson right now?” 

“They ran away,” comes a voice from the doorway, and Yixing looks up to see Baekhyun and Jongdae wandering inside, Yixing’s advisors, closest friends, and occasional babysitters. They’re wearing similarly amused grins as they eye Yixing and his kids and Yixing can’t help but grin back. 

“Is that right?” Yixing asks his kids, trying to sound stern but failing because they’re his kids and they’re so cute. “I thought we talked about this.” 

“But piano is _boring_ ,” Yimin whines, kicking his feet on the table. Yixing reaches out to stop him from ruining his work, but Jongdae is quicker, neatly sliding the important documents up together and coming around the desk to slide them into one of the drawers. Yixing thanks him with a smile and he beams, perches on the edge of the desk next to the boy, not minding one bit when Yimin rolls over and plops his head into Jongdae’s lap. 

“And we want to play!” Yize says, giving Yixing wide, hopeful eyes from where she’s curled up in his lap. “Please, Papa, can we go play?” 

“Your dad has a lot of work to do,” Baekhyun says, joining them around the desk as well. He pets Yize on the head, pulls gently at one of her lopsided pigtails and makes a face at her when she giggles at him. 

“Actually,” Yixing says, getting all of their attention, even Baekhyun and Jongdae are looking at him as hopefully as his kids, “I was just thinking of taking a walk. I could use the fresh air.” 

“Really?” his kids exclaim, and Yimin adds, “You’ll come with us?” 

“Of course, it’s no fun unless we’re all together,” Yixing says and laughs as his kids cheer, Yize quickly scrambling out of his lap as Yimin demands Jongdae to put him down. 

“Is it okay?” Baekhyun asks. “Don’t you have a meeting in a few hours?” 

Yixing shrugs as he stands, slipping out around his desk. “I need a break,” he says, “and besides, I’m the king. I can cancel if I very well please.” 

“Some king,” Jongdae laughs, slinging an arm around Yixing’s shoulders. “More interested in playing with his kids than running a country.” He shakes his head as if Yixing is truly awful, and Yixing weakly punches him in the ribs. 

“Can you blame me?” Yixing questions, looking fondly out at his kids as they lead the way back to their chambers to gather their coats to head outside. “They’re all I have.” 

“And what’re we? Fancy drapery?” Baekhyun demands, crowding Yixing’s other side, an arm around his waist. It probably shouldn’t work, this three-way walk down the hallway, maneuvering around the maids cleaning up around the palace, but it’s something they’ve perfected over the years, as comfortable and natural as breathing. 

“I guess you’re important, too,” Yixing concedes after a long pause, only to yelp in laughter when both Baekhyun and Jongdae attack him with their fingers. Yixing bolts out of their arms and down the hall, past his kids who see him running and come barreling right after him, shouting, but Yixing’s barely made it into his room before he’s caught up by his friends, Baekhyun tackling him into the bed and swiping his fingers over Yixing’s neck, cackling as Yixing giggles and flails. 

“Papa, are you ticklish?” exclaims Yize as she climbs up onto the bed, Jongdae and Yimin following after, looking entirely too pleased by this discovery, but Yixing can’t even be mad as her tiny fingers come up to press into his sides. 

“Not as much as you,” he says, getting her right back, and they’re a jumbled mess by the time a knock at the door startles them all and Amber, one of Yixing’s guards they must’ve passed on the way here, is peering into the room with amusement. 

“Sir? Is everything alright?” she asks and Yixing quickly sits up, flattening down his hair and nodding. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” he says as diplomatically as he can, nudging Baekhyun in the gut when he catches him snickering next to him. “Apologizes about all the noise,” he adds. “We’re just getting ready to head out onto the grounds for awhile.” 

“In that case, I’ll gather Sehun and we can keep watch,” she says and Yixing nods again. “Do you require anything else, my lord?” 

Yixing shakes his head. “That’ll be all for now, thank you,” he says. “We’ll be right out.” 

She smiles at him and bows before taking her leave, pulling the door closed after her, and the second she’s gone, Jongdae and Baekhyun burst out into laughter so loud it seems to ring throughout the whole room and could probably be heard by everyone in the palace. Yixing flops back down onto the bed, grinning up at the ceiling, and laughing as his twins climb up on top of him, patting at his chest and demanding to go out. 

“All right, all right,” he says, wrapping his arms around them securely as he heaves himself up. “Let’s get you ready.” 

The gardens around the palace are quite beautiful even in the winter. There’s plenty of space to wander around quietly and for the kids to play without getting into too much trouble. Yixing only planned to enjoy a nice walk but with both the kids and Baekhyun and Jongdae around, nothing ever goes the way he might want it to. Not that Yixing really minds, laughing as he chases after them over the snowy lawn, rolls around with his kids and shoves a handful of snow down the back of Baekhyun’s coat when he tries to do the same to him. 

Kyungsoo, the palace chef, brings out a basketful of snacks and tumblrs or warm drinks, tucking napkins into Yize and Yimin’s collars before returning inside, dismissing Yixing’s insistence to join them. “Another time, maybe,” he says, before he leaves, and Yixing will definitely hold him to that. Sometimes he thinks Kyungsoo works too hard. 

Yixing rests back against a large tree as they eat, feeding the twins in turn when they get too bored having to sit quietly on the ground in a patch of the lawn that’s already melted away its snow. Baekhyun has taken up playing with them, pretending to be a very loud, very ridiculous monster as he stomps around after them with finger claws. It’s nice to watch, and Yixing’s so caught up in it that he’s nearly forgotten about Jongdae until the man flops himself right across Yixing’s lap. 

“Hey,” he chides, lightly pushing at a shoulder. “I’m not a chair.” 

“Nah, you’re more like a pillow,” Jongdae says, wriggling about and making himself comfortable. He flashes Yixing a bright, sneaky grin, and Yixing pulls on one of his ears. 

“Is that how you treat your king?” Yixing says, narrowing his eyes at him even as he feels his lips twitching into a smile. 

Jongdae snorts, turns his head to look right up at Yixing through his long, long eyelashes. “Please, we’ve known each other since we were three,” he says. “You’re just Yixing, to me. You always will be.” 

Something about the reassuring tone of his voice, the softness in his eyes, it makes Yixing’s heart feel warm as if he were back inside and curled up by the fire in his study. He’s always known this to be true, really, what Jongdae’s said is nothing new, but maybe it’s just been a long time since Yixing’s heard it or even thought of it that’s making him suddenly touched and perhaps a little flustered. Jongdae seems to notice that, especially when Yixing doesn’t have a snappy comeback, that sneaky grin back on his face as he reaches up to poke his fingertip where Yixing’s dimple would be were he smiling. 

“So cute, my king,” he says teasingly, the corners of his lips curved prettily, and Yixing wonders, not for the first time, what it’d be like to kiss him. As soon as the thought comes though, he pushes it back, instead huffing at Jongdae and finally shoving him straight off his lap. 

Jongdae rolls away, laughing loudly enough he catches the attention of the kids and Baekhyun, the three of them running over to see what the fun is about. “Your dad is a meanie,” Jongdae says in hushed voices to the twins. “He _pushed_ me.” 

“Don’t corrupt my babies,” Yixing says, reaching out to cover Yimin’s ears since he’s the closest. Yimin bats him away but then sniffles out an, “I’m cold,” and runs into Baekhyun when he opens his arms up for him. Yixing heaves himself up to his feet and says, “Shall we head back inside then?” 

“After you, my lord,” says Baekhyun, waving a hand out grandly in front of him, and Yixing gives the nape of his neck a little squeeze to hear Baekhyun wheeze. 

They trudge back inside the palace, the kids in front, clutching onto Baekhyun and Jongdae who happily swing their clasped hands back and forth as they walk together. Yixing follows, watching with a fondness in his heart that he can’t ever truly explain. Jongdae and Baekhyun have been pillars of strength since his wife passed about a month after childbirth. They’ve always been there for Yixing since they were kids, but the past five years have been hard. Yixing doesn’t know what he would have done without them, supporting him, caring for him, caring for the _kids_ , who love them both so much. 

“Oi,” Baekhyun calls when Yixing practically walks right past them, lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize they’d arrived back at his room. “Where are you going?” 

“Sorry,” Yixing laughs, running a hand through his hair as he hurries back, slipping past them into the room. “I was just thinking.” 

The kids have stripped out of their coats and bundled up on the bed, looking ready for their usual afternoon nap, and Yixing gently brushes back their hair and plants soft kisses to their foreheads. “I’ll see you two soon, okay?” he says and they wave at him, at Baekhyun and Jongdae, before the three of them slip out of the room and make the way back to Yixing’s study. 

“So are you gonna tell us what was on your mind just now, or will we have to tickle it out of you?” Baekhyun asks, wiggling his fingers in the air. 

“Really, should a king be that spacey?” Jongdae adds, looking amused, and Yixing rolls his eyes at both of them as they enter his room. The fire’s gone out in the hearth and Jongdae instantly heads over to set it back up, while Baekhyun follows Yixing to his desk and plants himself in Yixing’s chair. 

Before Yixing can complain, Baekhyun yanks him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. “So?” he prompts, clearly not intending to let Yixing get away with his moment of deep thought. Yixing isn’t too surprised; the three of them, they tell each other everything, but Yixing’s not sure how to voice aloud the feeling in his chest, the urge he had earlier when Jongdae had looked up at him so affectionately, the same sort of niggling want and helplessness that’s surging inside him now as he stares at Baekhyun, who looks so soft and beautiful and just as wonderful to kiss as Jongdae.

“It’s nothing important,” he says finally, putting on the poker face he uses at court meetings, and smiles for effect. It probably won’t work, they know him too well, can see right through when he’s lying, but he hopes it’s enough that they’ll drop it for now and let Yixing figure everything about himself before he comes to them. If he ever does, that is. That’s something Yixing isn’t sure of yet--as king, there’s so much more at stake than his own personal, confused feelings. 

Baekhyun squints at him, clearly not convinced, but he does let it go with a shake of his head. “I’ll pry it out of you eventually,” he says with confidence that Yixing doesn’t doubt. 

“We’ll attack when you least expect it,” Jongdae adds, sitting on the end of the desk beside them and smiling.

“Wow, I’m so scared,” Yixing says, looking between them and struggling to keep a straight face. 

“You should be,” Baekhyun says, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s waist and holding him even closer, and Yixing, as he settles back against him and lets Jongdae kick at his feet, is certain there’s nothing he could ever be afraid of when he has these two by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yixing really loves baekchen he just doesn't know it yet   
> nothing to be afraid of excEPT UR HEART YIXINg  
> it's ok eventually they get together. somehow.   
> bye
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


	5. the greatest gift [chankai]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin didn't expect coming to this christmas party would lead him to be under the mistletoe with chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this prompt](http://i.imgur.com/yZCgP1M.png)!

When Jongin decided to come to the company's annual Chrismas party this is not how he expected it to go. Sure, it started off well enough, sipping on champagne with Sehun at a table in back as they waited for dinner to be served. Junmyeon flitted about the banquet room they’d booked at a fancy hotel downtown, making sure everyone was comfortable and had drinks and thanking them for coming. As the CEO, he always wanted to ensure these parties were fun and memorable instead of something everyone just came to for the free dinner (Jongin will never tell him that’s exactly why he comes, honestly). 

Baekhyun had been attempting to get Kyungsoo under one of the bunches of mistletoe that have been hung all around the room and in every doorway. Jongin figured Baekhyun had hung them all himself but Jongin never imagined getting caught under one himself, especially not with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who looks flustered as he glances at the mistletoe hanging a little too close to his head and then down at Jongin, then back up as if he expects the plant to tell him what he should do. It’s kind of cute and well, Chanyeol _is_ easily one of the nicest guys at the company ever since he started here about four months ago. Jongin thought he was cute that first day, too, dressed in a fitted dark suit and following Junmyeon around like an eager puppy. He'd smiled so brightly at Jongin when they met, his hand warm in Jongin’s when they shook, and okay so maybe Jongin had a little bit of an office crush. 

How could he not, really, when Chanyeol looked like he’d stepped out of a shoujo manga and was so unfalteringly nice? In the short time he’d been here, he’d made himself at home during lunches Jongin usually spent alone or with Sehun, talking animatedly about One Piece or the music he writes in his spare time and smacking Sehun’s hand with his fork when he tries to steal some of Chanyeol’s amazing homemade lunches. Just the other morning, he’d stopped by Jongin’s cubicle and handed him a cup of hot chocolate and said, with a bright smile, “Sehun mentioned you didn’t like coffee,” and left with a wave before Jongin could even really thank him. 

And now Jongin is standing here by the drinks table under the mistletoe with Chanyeol, given the perfect opportunity to kiss the he’s been crushing on for months, and Chanyeol is rubbing the back of his neck as he says, “Well, this is, uh--I mean, we don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to or anything. This was all Baekyhun’s stupid plan to make out with Kyungsoo, anyway, so we could probably just ignore it and--"

He's babbling. Is he nervous, Jongin wonders as he stares up at him, equal parts endeared and hopeful. Chanyeol looks really good tonight, his hair styled up off his face. He’s wearing a dark skinny jeans that show off his long legs and a deep red button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Not even the ridiculous Christmas-tree patterned tie he’s wearing deflects from his handsomeness and Jongin finds himself reaching up to curl his fingers around it, almost on autopilot. 

Chanyeol cuts himself off mid-sentence, eyes going wide for a second before they drop down to Jongin’s lips, and that’s all Jongin needs to confirm his decision. “You talk way too much,” he says before tugging Chanyeol down by his tie and pressing their mouths together. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jongin registers the sound of someone--Baekhyun, probably--hooting, but it’s forgotten in the next second as he sinks into the pleasant feeling of Chanyeol’s lips against his, the gentle weight of his hands at Jongin’s hips, like he needs something to hold onto to ground himself, the fact that this is really happening and isn’t one of the many daydreams Jongin’s had about kissing Chanyeol. 

He’s not really sure which one of them pull apart first, but even as reality slams back, Christmas music loud in his ears again and the incessant chatter of their colleagues, Jongin can’t help the smile stretching across his face. He’s still holding onto Chanyeol’s tie and he loosens his grip a bit, lets his fingers smooth over the soft silk, and laughs incredulously when he meets Chanyeol’s eyes. “Are you alright?” he asks because Chanyeol looks so flustered it’s adorable. The tips of his ears a little red and his gaze is almost stunned, like he can’t believe what just happened. 

“You kissed me,” he breathes after a moment and Jongin’s heart sinks toward his stomach, unsure if this is a good reaction or not. 

“Yeah, well, I thought--” He swallows thickly and takes a step back, Chanyeol’s hands falling from his hips. “Did you not want me to?”

“No!” Chanyeol says, then quickly shakes his head and corrects, “I mean, yes, I did, I was just surprised, I didn’t think you would or even _want_ to--” He lets out this little laugh of disbelief almost before his stunned expression finally fades into a relaxed, pleased smile, looking down at Jongin affectionately. “I never thought the first time I’d kiss you it’d be like this, that’s all.” 

“But you have thought about it,” Jongin says, the disappointment he felt earlier vanishing instantly at Chanyeol’s words, the cute panic in his eyes as he seems to realize just what he admitted until Jongin adds, “I’m glad...knowing I’m not the only one.” 

“You--really?” Chanyeol asks, sounding so hopeful that Jongin figures the best way to reassure him is to yank him back down into another kiss. They are still standing under the mistletoe, afterall. 

This time when they part, Chanyeol is beaming, like Christmas has come two weeks early, and Jongin feels his face heat up even as he smiles brightly back. For a moment that’s all they do, smiling at each other, until Jongin laughs, unable to help the mirth bubbling out of his chest. He hides his mouth behind a hand, finally letting go of Chanyeol’s tie with giggled apology, but Chanyeol shakes his head and gestures back toward the tables to sit down. Jongin nods and they stop to get something else to drink since that’s what brought them over to the other side of the room in the first place, and when they sit down, it’s to a smug Sehun and a leering Baekhyun. 

“Well, well, well,” Baekhyun says, lying nearly halfway across the table and upsetting the fancy white tableclothes. “Isn’t this a nice turn of events?”

“Get lost, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes. Under the table, he grabs Jongin’s hand and laces their fingers together, resting them on his knee. 

Jongin grins around the rim of his glass as he drinks and kicks Sehun when he unsuccessfully tries to hide his snicker. “What?” Sehun whines, pouting. “I’m happy for you guys. It’s about damn time.” 

“Maybe we should get a different table,” Chanyeol says, eyeing their friends suspiciously like everything they say is going to be some kind of gag at their expense. 

Jongin doesn’t doubt that one bit, not with all the ammo Sehun has on him and how much Jongin’s made him listen to him whine about Chanyeol being too good to be true. He doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction though, merely squeezes Chanyeol’s hand. “Just ignore them,” he replies. “And if that doesn’t work, we can just make out some more until they leave.” 

Sehun groans loudly but Jongin’s eyes are on Chanyeol, whose ears turn pink at Jongin’s casual suggestion. He’s really cute, Jongin thinks, and he can’t quite believe this has happened, that they’re sitting here together, holding hands, with the unspoken understanding that this, whatever it is, will lead to something more. Something the two of them clearly want.

“That...That sounds like a good idea,” Chanyeol says finally, licking his lips and gazing at Jongin’s mouth again like he’s already eager to do it, and Jongin indulges him with one, soft, lingering kiss, feels him smile against his lips. 

Sehun looks positively disgruntled when they part and Jongin leans against Chanyeol’s side, while Baekhyun squints at them for a moment before stumbling straight of his chair, shouting for Kyungsoo, “See?! It worked for them!” 

Jongin laughs, pulling Chanyeol's hand over to his own lap and thinking about how he only came to this Christmas party for the free fancy dinner. Instead, he got Chanyeol, who is looking down at him fondly as Jongin plays with his fingers, and that, Jongin thinks, smiling up at him, is definitely the greatest gift of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. baekhyun never gets that kiss but it's ok bc kyungsoo fucks him in the bathroom during dessert instead
> 
> 2\. jongin invites chanyeol to his place after the party and they watch like a nightmare before christmas and cuddle and chanyeol kisses jongin goodbye against his door for ten minutes before he actually leaves
> 
> 3\. the end


End file.
